regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Alexsandr Kallus
Alexsandr Kallus (better known as Agent Kallus and his codename ISB-021) is initially the secondary antagonist in the first half of Star Wars Rebels, and later becomes an ally of the Rebel Alliance in the second half of the series. Before joining the Rebellion, he was an agent of the Imperial Security Bureau, assigned in making sure that everyone remains loyal to the Empire and anyone who showed any whiff of disloyalty was eliminated. He is skilled in physical combat and rather than leading an attack from afar, he involves himself in the field. After being stuck on one of Geonosis's moons with Garazeb Orrelios, Kallus grew disillusioned with the Empire and began to operate as a Rebel informant until he defected to the Rebellion. Biography When the Rebel's heist of Imperial crates caught attention to the Empire on Lothal, Agent Kallus was brought in to investigate. Kallus wasn't so surprised by all this, noting that he was aware of familiar rebel attacks. Considering these ongoing attacks could signify the spark of a rebellion, he was determined to hunt down those rebels and put an end to their rebellion before it could get a chance to spread. Kallus set up a trap for the Rebels to board an Imperial Transport ship in an attempt to rescue Wookiee prisoners, Kallus and his Star Destroyer came out of nowhere and tractor beamed the two ships to the hanger. However Kallus and his men failed to capture the Rebels but he was able to capture Ezra Bridger and planned to use him as bait, even though Ezra told him he doubted they would come back for him but eventually they did and got away after rescuing Ezra. Kallus and his men showed up on Kessel where they cornered the Rebels trying to rescue their Wookiee prisoners. It was here, Kallus learned of Kanan Jarrus's Jedi identity. He went after Ezra who went to rescue a young Wookiee from a Stormtrooper. Again he lost Ezra and the Rebels but lived to inform The Grand Inquisitor of his findings. Following a theft of illegal T7 Ion Disruptors committed by the Rebels, Kallus was contacted by Minister Maketh Tua about the incident. Thanks to C-3PO, he was able to find the Rebels location, and led an attack on them. He challenged Zeb to a bo-rifle duel, and admitted he was responsible for the usage of the Disruptors against Zeb's people. He quickly overpowered Zeb, and just before he could kill him, Ezra's Force pushed him away from Zeb. Weeks later, a cadet named Dev Morgan did some work in his office. The next day, another cadet named Zare Leonis came up to him claiming to be delivering Podracer parts he ordered, to his confusion. Kallus discovered much later that Dev Morgan was really Ezra and that Leonis's delivery was a ruse to help him steal a decoder the Ghost Cell needed to attack a kyber crystal shipment. At the time of the Empire's fifteenth anniversary, Agent Kallus was involved in the search for a Rodian named Tseebo, a member of the Imperial Information Office, who accidentally downloaded half of the Empire's secrets into his cybernetic implants while searching for information on what happened to Ezra's parents. When the Rebels tried to smuggle Tseebo off Lothal, Kallus pursued them but his attempts to capture the Rodian failed after they escaped aboard the Ghost. However The Grand Inquisitor continued the pursue, leading a squadron of TIE Fighters but ultimately failed as well. Sometime afterwards, Lothal was visited by Grand Moff Tarkin, who was furious for the Planetary government's ongoing failure to deal with the Rebels and who proceeded to berate Kallus and Tua for allowing the cell to attack Imperial Stormtroopers, destroy Imperial property, and disrupt the Empire's trade. Kallus admitted he'd exhausted every resource to capture them, even bringing in The Grand Inquisitor himself, but the Rebels have proven elusive. The next day, Kallus and Tua looked on in horror as Tarkin had the Grand Inquisitor execute Commandant Aresko and Taskmaster Grint to serve as a grim warning that failure would have merciless consequences from now on. Tarkin then ordered Kallus to dispatch probe droids to find the Rebels. Thanks to the probes, Kallus found the Rebels and he and the Grand Inquisitor succeeded in capturing Kanan Jarrus. Following the rescue of Kanan Jarrus over Mustafar and the death of the Grand Inquisitor, Kallus informed Tarkin that people were beginning to see the Empire as weak and vulnerable. However, Tarkin assured him there was no need to worry as the Emperor had sent an alternative solution to deal with the Rebels: Darth Vader. Agent Kallus quickly proved himself to be an admirer of the Sith Lord for his creativity, strategic ability, and obvious war experience. When Tua and Kallus were arguing about more methods to find the Rebels Vader came in and told them they were going to do things his way and told Tua that she was to visit Governor Tarkin to account for her failures. Later, Kallus had a probe follow Tua and discovered that she was attempting to defect to the Rebellion. He later escorted her to her shuttle on Lord Vader's orders. When the Rebels attacked and Tua got on the shuttle, Kallus blew it up and framed the Rebels for her murder. Afterwards, he burned Tarkintown and took the inhabitants captive on Vader's orders. When Admiral Konstantine reported that the Rebels got through the blockade and Vader ordered his ship prepared, Kallus informed the Admiral that the shuttle the Rebels stole had a homing device planted on it and Vader planned to follow them back to their command ship. Kallus later congratulated Vader for his victory. Soon after the Siege of Lothal, Agent Kallus was at somepoint promoted to Commander and was tasked with helping Admiral Kassius Konstantine to locate the Rebels. During that search, they received secret word from Commander Wolffe, a former Clone Trooper, that he and his fellow clones were visited by Rebels Kanan Jarrus, Ezra Bridger, Sabine Wren, and Garazeb Orrelios. He sent a probe droid to investigate, and once it was confirmed he ordered his ship to set course for Seelos. Upon arrival, the Clones refused to surrender their new allies to him. So Kallus went down to the surface with three AT-ATs to commence a ground assault on the Rebels and the Clones. Outwitted, Kallus lost two walkers in battle and was forced to retreat on a speeder bike. Following his defeat, Agent Kallus and Admiral Konstantine were joined by another Inquisitor sent by Darth Vader, known as the Fifth Brother. Unlike the Grand Inquisitor, This Inquisitor was not highly regarded by Kallus due to his reliance on hunches. When an officer reported a power surge from an abandoned Republic medical station, he dismissed it as something that could be anything until the Fifth Brother stated it was the Rebels and set off alone to nab them himself. He later came back with the Seventh Sister, who Kallus had more respect for. Sometime afterwards, Kallus was placed in command of the Blockade over Ibaar. When the Rebel Network fleet tried to deliver food to the people, the Imperial fleet easily beat them back. When they came back with the B-Wing, Kallus dismissed the ship as no threat. This complacency would prove to be the blockade's undoing because the B-Wing was powerful enough to enable the Rebels to break through. When Admiral Brom Titus captured Jun Sato and Ezra Bridger, Kallus told him he was on the way and warned him not to underestimate Ezra. When he arrived, he instantly realized that Titus did not heed his warning to his cost. When the Seventh Sister and Fifth Brother discovered that the Rebel Network was on Garel, Kallus confirmed it and proposed a joint effort. While it ultimately failed to capture the Rebels it did ultimately leave them with nowhere to hide for a year. On Geonosis, it was revealed that his hatred of Lasats, as well as Rebels was due to an unpleasant encounter with a rebel cell led by a Lasat mercenary, which brutally slaughtered his entire unit with Kallus as the only survivor. They were joined by Grand Moff Tarkin, Arihnda Pryce, the Imperial Governor of the Lothal System, and Grand Admiral Thrawn, the Commander of the Seventh Imperial Fleet. Tarkin informs Kallus of Pryce's theory that the Rebel Network was becoming a growing threat to the Empire. While Konstantine disagreed with her assessment Thrawn agreed and vowed to make the Rebels the architects of their own destruction. Later, they receive a call from Commander Brom Titus telling them the Rebels are doing what Thrawn predicted: Attacking Recrahm Base to steal Y-Wings. When they inform Thrawn, he tells them to let the Rebels go. In "The Antilles Extraction",he & Governor Pryce arrive at a Tie Fighter Pilot Academy, with information about some Cadets who wish to defect to the Rebels. While his investigation doesn’ turn any thing up, Governor Pryce arranges a Trap, to catch the Rebels in their ranks. While the Rebels are escaping, Kallus appears before them, opening the locked blast door and advising them which floors to avoid, and which hanger to take a Ship from. When Sabine questions why they should trust him, he asks her to tell Zeb that; "(They’re) Even". This allows the defectors to make it safely to the Rebels. In "An Inside Man", It is revealed that due to his respect for Zeb, Agent Kallus has secretly defected to the Rebellion, taking up the moniker of Fulcrum that Ahsoka once carried. During their return to Lothal, he aids Ezra and Kanan in acquiring information on the new TIE Defender starfighters that Grand Admiral Thrawn has been building, and then makes it appear as though he was thwarted and subdued while trying to stop them. Kallus then meets with Thrawn and Governor Pryce, who believe that there might be a mole within the Imperial ranks. When Thrawn believes that they will succeed in ferreting out said mole, Kallus, in keeping up his act, agrees with the Grand Admiral, saying that his plans always succeed. In "Through Imperial Eyes", Kallus learns from Ezra that the Imperial Government is on to him. He learns that Ezra is right when he meets his old teacher Corlnel Yularen and Thrawn reveals that he knows about Fulcrum. Believing he can do more good for the Rebellion by remaining where he is, Kallus decides to frame Yogar Lyste for being Fulcrum. He accomplishes this by taking advantage of the ambitous lutenient's woeful naivety and inexperience to trick him into attacking Governor Pryce. His plan works unaware that Thrawn has seen through his trick. In "Zero Hour", after the arrival of Thrawn on Lothal, Kallus secretly listens to his conversation with Konstantine, Pryce and Tarkin thanks to a mouse droid. Thrawn informed Tarkin that the Phoenix squadron was going to attack the Lothal factories. Kallus went to the old communication tower where Ezra once lived to send a preventive rebellion. While he sent his message his device began to be scrambled and Thrawn appeared directly at the entrance of the tower. Kallus engaged an combat with the Grand Admiral but was no match for him and ended up defeated and then captured by the Death Troopers. Because of the Kallus transmission, Thrawn discovered the position of the Phoenix squadron on Atollon and sent his fleet to face the rebels. Kallus remained a prisoner in the command room of a Destroyer until Pryce ordered the Stormtroopers to throw Kallus out of the ship after Kallus taunted Pryce. Kallus managed to defeat his guards and entered a rescue capsule before being saved by the team Ghost who had fled Atollon. When he was far enough away from Atollon, Kallus thanked Kanan for helping him and Kanan thanked him for having risked everything. Personality and Traits Kallus, like all ISB agents, was devoted to serving the Emperor and protecting his Order from rebellion at all costs. He had a strong hatred for anyone who opposed the Empire, fueled by his inflated ego and sense of superiority, both of which came from his senior rank. He is ruthless to those who oppose him, and has no qualms with inflicting torture, physical or emotional, showing a sadistic streak when he dueled Zeb. In Spark of a Rebellion, he also shows a disregard for soldiers under his command, such as when he kicks a stormtrooper on a pole under him to the latter's demise. Weapons and Gear He wore heavy black armor, and carried an AB-75 Bo-Rifle, which he stole from a fallen Lasan Honor Guard. Trivia * He is voiced by David Oyelowo. * At the time of the series, Kallus was in his late-30s. * Kallus's animation model is slightly updated in Season 2, featuring a different insignia to denote a promotion. * Kallus was the only remaining antagonist from the first season. * Kallus is one of, if not the only main antagonist in the show to change sides; Maketh Tua had expressed a desire to defect earlier but was killed before reaching the Rebellion. Quotes *Well, we better hurry up. *Am I the only one, or are we the only one who am I greeding with? *well we were wondering if you can get help *Since Earth was reborned along with humanity, we should create the most powerful weapon of them all. ("Sonic's Laff-A-Lympics the Movie: Riders of the Great and Grand Finale") *Hey what are you(sees the gang) uh oh(speaks on radio) we have the gang unfrozen i repeat unfrozen *(speaking on the walkiie talkie) we got runners *the gang got away what are we suppose to do *(The Big Maxhine appraoched) (Scene switches to the interior of the big machine) My lord We found the rangers nolonger frozen. *What contingency plan? ("The Four Doctors") *Those heroes forgot to sweep up this dust up. *besides, our leader of this team barranco was wondering if you were still doing what tou were doing *Who the heck is Mario? Oh well! Now I can finally enjoy movies in peace! *Right afternthe heroes fall from their second trap. *Of course you at the house. What else do I take ya? Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Empire member Category:Antagonists Category:Alive - Revised Timeline Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Park member